1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to tissue treatment systems and more particularly, but without limitation, to a reduced pressure tissue treatment system having a reduced pressure dressing and associated valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but one particular application of reduced pressure involves treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissues, improved blood flow, and micro-deformation of tissue at the wound site. Together these benefits result in increased development of granulation tissue and faster healing times. Typically, reduced pressure is applied by a reduced pressure source to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The porous pad often is incorporated into a dressing having other components that facilitate treatment.
At times, it may be necessary to treat a patient having a plurality of tissue sites requiring treatment. This is particularly true of patients injured by burns, war, or other trauma. Moreover, the plurality of tissue sites may need to be treated in the field or during transportation to a hospital or other care facility.